Too Far
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan has an abusive boyfriend and one day Phil is worried when he doesn't come home from being at his boyfriend's house. So, Phil goes out to find Dan and bring him home but is shocked when he finds Dan and feelings are confessed.


Dan Howell sighed in frustration as he stared at the clock. There was still about 10 minutes left until he was supposed to start his live for his subscribers. It was a Saturday. He did one every Tuesday, or…At least, he tried to. But, Dan thought he would surprise his subscribers and do one Saturday and one on Tuesday.

Dan had already tweeted about 20 minutes ago that he was going to do a live show today so he couldn't back out. Dan was tired but he didn't care. Maybe talking to his followers would wake him up, cheer him up a little. It's what he needed.

"Dan?" Dan blinked a few times and looked over, seeing his friend, Phil Lester, walk into the room.

"What?" Dan asked, letting out a yawn. Phil raised his eyebrows as he walked into the room and looked at Dan.

"I was just making sure you were still doing your live show." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"I'm just waiting for it to turn 9 o'clock." Dan told him. Phil bit his lip.

"Are you sure you should be doing this, Dan? You've been working all weekend on this new video that you've finally been able to film. You haven't slept in two days straight." Phil said. Dan sighed and shook his head.

"I already told everyone that I was doing this live show. I can't just not do it." Dan snapped. He took a deep breath. Phil sighed.

"I'm just worried about you, Dan. You haven't made a video in a month and you've decided to just do one this weekend. You've been working non-stop with little sleep. I don't know how you were able to do the radio show this weekend." Phil said.

"I can take care of myself, Phil. Alright?" Dan snapped. "I'm going to do the live show." He mumbled.

"Fine. Just know that I really do care about you, Dan. I want you to be happy." Phil whispered.

"I am happy. I just…Everything's just stressful right now." Dan said. He sighed. Phil sighed and nodded. He knew that no matter what Dan said, he was going to do the live show. Phil was about to walk out but he looked over and frowned as he watched Dan reach over and grab his phone. Phil could see bruises all over Dan's arm. Phil knew exactly who they were from.

Phil had known that Dan's been in a relationship with another boy ever since he first met him. Dan and Phil told each other everything so it was very hard for Dan to keep his relationship away from Phil. Luckily, Phil had promised not to tell anybody unless Dan said that he could. It's been four years now and Phil still kept that promise. So, Dan knew that he could trust Phil.

The only problem was that Dan wasn't exactly in the best relationship that he could be in. Everything was perfectly fine the first two years that he'd been dating this boy, his name was Dustin, it wasn't until two years ago when things started going downhill and Dustin became abusive. Dan kept it to himself for months until Phil saw one of Dan's bruises. Phil wanted to say something to Dan but every time he tried to bring it up, Dan would ignore him. So, Phil stayed out of it.

Phil absolutely hated that Dan was getting hurt by another boy and that he couldn't do anything about it, it broke his heart. Of course, he would talk to Dustin himself but he knew that Dan would be angry with him.

Dan looked over at Phil and blinked a few times when he saw that he was just standing there.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Dan asked. Phil shook his head and looked over at Dan.

"What?" Phil asked. Dan rolled his eyes and looked over at Phil again.

"You've been standing there for like two minutes. My live show starts in five." Dan told him.

"Oh, right. Um, just call for me if you need anything." Phil mumbled. He started to walk away again.

"Phil?" Dan asked. Phil immediately stopped and looked over at Dan. Phil didn't say anything though. Dan took a deep breath before he looked up at Phil again. "I-I really do appreciate everything you do. I know I can be a pain in the ass and I can be really stubborn sometimes but…I do appreciate having you around all the time when no one else is." Dan whispered. Phil smiled as he looked at Dan. He slowly nodded. Dan sighed as he watched Phil walk out of the room.

Dan glanced over at the clock and saw that it was nearly two minutes until he had to start his live show. Dan immediately went to Younow and got everything set and his live show was finally starting, after what seemed like he had waited for forever.

"'Sup everyone?" Dan greeted as soon as he saw the comments in the chat started rolling in. "Give me a second…I haven't tweeted anything yet. This is the exciting part of the show where I sit here and you get to stare at my face." Dan said, smiling a little bit. Dan took a few minutes to tweet, facebook and then post on tumblr that he was doing a live show. "Okay, now you have my full attention. How's everybody doing? In one word…Go!" Dan said. "Fantabulous said Emily R. Okay and Jake M is feeling sad. Oh no, don't be sad! Katie B is sick. Oh dear. Everybody tell Katie B to feel better. Okay, so we have those people who are at school and hate everything and then people are sick and others are just feeling great. Right…" Dan laughed. Dan bit his lip nervously as he glanced down at his arm, praying that no one would be able to see his bruises. He was being risky and wearing a short sleeved shirt but usually no one could see his bruises during live shows because of the horrible lighting.

An hour or so later; Dan's live show had ended. Dan was about to stand up from his chair but he stopped when his phone beeped, which meant that he had a text message. Dan reached over and grabbed it. He took a deep breath when he saw that he had gotten a text from Dustin. Dan stared at his phone for a few seconds before he finally opened the text.

**To: Dan**

**From: Dustin**

_Come over tomorrow? Love you xx_

Dan sighed before he stood up from the chair and made his way towards the lounge, where he knew Phil would be.

"Phil?" Dan called as he walked to the lounge. He walked into the lounge finally, and looked up to see Phil sitting on the couch and was on his laptop. Phil looked up and smiled when he saw Dan. "Hey." Dan said.

"Hey." Phil replied. "What's up?" He asked. Dan walked over to the couch and sat down next to Phil.

"I'm going to go over to Dustin's tomorrow." Dan said. Phil frowned.

"We're doing the radio show tomorrow." Phil said. Dan bit his lip.

"I-I know but it will only be for a couple of hours. I'll be home in time, I promise." Dan said. Phil sighed.

"Dan, I don't think it's a good idea to go over there." Phil said nervously. Dan blinked a few times as he stared at Phil.

"What are you talking about? He's my boyfriend." Dan snapped.

"I know but every single time you come home from his…You have fresh, new bruises on your body and I know that he's hurting you. You just don't want to admit that he's no good for you." Phil snapped. Dan stared at him with shock. He shook his head and stood up from the couch. "Dan, I'm only looking out for you." Phil whispered.

"Well, don't look out for me anymore. I know what I'm doing. This is my relationship. Stay out of it, okay?" Dan snapped. "I know how to take care of myself and what happens between me and Dustin is none of your business." Phil went to say something but Dan turned around and stormed out of the lounge. Phil groaned and hid his face in his hands.

It was the next day when Dan was getting everything together and was getting ready to leave the apartment so that he could go over to go over to Dustin's house. It was around 12 o'clock in the afternoon now. Dan was nervous about going to Dustin's house. Last time he went over there, they got into a massive argument with each other over something so little, and then he left with new bruises. Dan didn't need any more bruises on his body. But, he had to trust Dustin. Dustin was his boyfriend after all. Dan was also worried about Phil getting more suspicious. But, Dan wanted to prove that he could handle this.

Dan walked over to his door and looked around his bedroom. He bit his lip nervously before he finally turned around and walked out of his bedroom. He sighed as he walked to the stairs.

"I'll see you later, Phil!" Dan called as he walked down the stairs. Phil immediately ran to the stairs to try and stop Dan, but it was too late. Dan was already out the door. Phil shook his head.

"Fuck." Phil muttered. He turned around and went back to his bedroom.

A half an hour later; Dan was finally at Dustin's house. Luckily, Dustin didn't leave too far from his and Phil's apartment.

Dan took a deep breath before he finally knocked on the door. He stood there for a few minutes before Dustin finally opened the door. Dan looked up and wasn't that surprised when he saw Dustin still in his pajama's with no shirt on.

"Ah, you finally came. I thought you weren't gonna come." Dustin said. Dan couldn't help but smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dan asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I don't know, you're a busy man. I just thought you would have something else to do." Dustin said. Dan blushed and shook his head. "Well, come in." Dustin reached over and pulled Dan inside. Dustin shut the door behind him. Dan turned to look at Dustin. He went to say something but he was cut off by Dustin pulling him closer and kissing him. Dan immediately kissed him back. He rested his hands on Dustin's chest. Dan groaned when Dustin pushed him against the wall. Dustin finally pulled away from the kiss and slowly started kissing Dan's neck. Dan closed his eyes.

"Dustin." Dan moaned. He re-opened his eyes. "I-I can't stay that long…" Dustin immediately pulled away from Dan's neck and looked at him, almost glaring at him. Dan stared at him with wide eyes when he saw the look on his face. He almost immediately regretted saying that. He knew that Dustin wasn't going to be happy but he had a commitment.

"Why the fuck not?" Dustin asked. Dan took a deep breath.

"I have to do the radio show tonight with Phil." Dan whispered. Dustin scoffed.

"He's all you talk about." Dustin snapped. "And I don't like it."

"Dustin, no, come on. You know that he's just a…" Dan gasped when Dustin slapped him. Dan's eyes began to water up as he stared at Dustin. Dan could already feel the pain burning on his cheek, but he's learned to ignore it by now. He's dealt with worse pain. "Dustin." Dan whispered. Dustin glared at him.

"I'm tired of hearing about, Phil. Every single time you come over here…Phil is all you talk about." Dustin hissed.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore. Please." Dan begged.

"I know you won't do it anymore. I'll make sure you won't." Dustin snapped. He harshly grabbed Dan's arm and then he dragged him into the living room. Dan tried to pull his arm away from Dustin but Dustin only pulled him closer.

"Dustin, please…" Dan began to say. Dustin turned around and slapped him again, making Dan fall to the floor. Dan groaned as soon as he hit the floor. A few tears fell out of his eyes. Dan looked up at Dustin, who only smirked at him.

"Pathetic." Dustin whispered. Dan closed his eyes as more tears fell out of his eyes.

It's been a couple hours since Dan had left to go to Dustin's house. It was getting to be 6 o'clock now. Phil was getting worried as time passed by. Dan should have been home by now. The radio show was starting in a half an hour and Dan and Phil had to be at the studio at 6:30 so they could prepare for tonight's radio show. Phil had already sent Dan a few texts and had even tried calling him but Dan wasn't answering his phone no matter what Phil did. Dan _always_ answered his phone. Phil already knew why Dan wasn't answering his phone; it was most likely because of Dustin. Phil was 100% sure that Dustin had something to do with Dan not coming home and that made Phil even more worried.

So, Phil immediately got ready and left the apartment to go to Dustin's house. Luckily, he had been there a couple times before so he knew exactly where to go. Phil didn't care about anyone else but Dan. He just wanted to find Dan and bring him home.

It took Phil over a half an hour to get to Dustin's house.

Phil had already called the BBC to let them know that they might not be able to do the show tonight, because Phil had absolutely no idea what condition Dan was going to be in. So, thankfully, Scott Mills and Chris Stark said they would be able to fill in for Dan and Phil if they couldn't make it. This took a weight load off of Phil's chest.

Phil was just walking up to Dustin's porch. He immediately knocked on the door but he got no answer. Phil bit his lip as he looked around. He took a deep breath before he turned the doorknob and sighed in relief when the door opened.

"Dan?" Phil called nervously as he stepped inside the house, praying that Dustin wouldn't be around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Phil jumped as soon as he heard a voice. He looked over and froze when he saw Dustin.

"Where's Dan?" Phil asked. Dustin smirked. Phil didn't like the look on his face.

"Take him." Phil blinked a few times, a little confused. "He's all yours now. I'm done with him." Dustin snapped. He shoved passed Phil and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut. Phil walked around the house before he finally spotted Dan lying on the floor, in the living room. Phil gasped with shock as soon as he saw Dan.

"Dan!" Phil yelled. He quickly walked over to him. Phil sat down on his knees. He took deep breaths as he stared at Dan's. Dan's face was red and there were bruises all over his arms. "Oh my God." Phil whispered as his eyes began to water up. Phil quickly pulled out his phone and immediately called for an ambulance. He was glad that he had called the BBC before-hand. "Dan, can you hear me?" Phil asked. "Dan?" Dan's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Phil sighed in relief.

"Hello? What's your emergency? How may I help you?" Phil bit his lip when someone finally answered the phone.

"Hi. I need an ambulance immediately. My friend is beaten badly and I don't know how much pain he's in." Phil told the lady.

"An ambulance will be sent to you as soon as possible. What's your address?" Phil gave the lady Dustin's address and hung up on her. He sat the phone beside him. Phil looked back at Dan.

"Ph-Phil? What's going on?" Dan asked. He tried to sit up but gasped as soon as he felt pain gush through his body.

"Dan, no. Stay there. Don't sit up. An ambulance is coming. Okay? You're going to the hospital." Phil assured him.

"Where's Dustin? What time is it? The radio show?" Dan asked as his eyes began to water up. Phil chuckled.

"Dan, relax. Everything's going to be fine. Dustin's not here anymore. He left. The radio show is still happening. Scott and Chris are taking over for us. I'm not going to let you do the radio show in this state." Phil said calmly.

"I'm so sorry, Phil." Dan whispered as tears began to pour out of his eyes. Phil frowned.

"Dan, don't be…" Phil began to say. Dan looked up at him.

"You were right about Dustin." Dan whispered. Phil went to say something but Dan continued to speak. "I-I love you."

Phil waited by Dan's side for about 10 minutes before he finally heard sirens, which meant that, the ambulance was finally there to pick Dan up. Phil only cared about getting Dan to the hospital and getting him healthy again. He knew that Dan was in pain and it absolutely killed him to see his best friend in so much pain. It broke Phil's heart. Dan could barely sit up. That just showed Phil that Dustin did some damage to him. Phil hated Dustin for what he did to Dan. Dustin had gone too far this time.

Phil stood up as soon as he heard knocking at the door. He quickly went to the door and immediately opened it. He looked up and sighed in relief when he saw that the ambulance was waiting outside for them.

"He's in the living room." Phil told them. Phil watched as a couple people walked into the house and then he watched as they rolled his best friend out of the house. "Wait!" One of the people looked back at him. "Can I please ride with him?"

"Of course." The lady said. Phil smiled and immediately followed them. He jumped into the ambulance with Dan. He sat down and gently grabbed onto Dan's hand. Phil bit his lip as he stared at Dan. His eyes began to water up.

"I-I love you too, Dan." Phil whispered as he stared at him. He took a deep breath, letting a couple tears fall out of his eyes.


End file.
